Azatake Chronicles
by Akuru Azatake
Summary: This is the story of Akuru Azatake a 13 year old boy with a horrible past who has SWORN to destroy the man that assassinated his father.
1. The flashback and Graduation Day

This is the story of a boy named akuru of the azatake clan. these storys will seem short since they are suppose to be formatted like a naruto episode. The first story combines chapter 1 and 2 due to there shortness.

**Bold**Flash back

**"Oh man I cant wait to show dad" Akuru Said as he walked to his house. "Akuru!! Akuru!! Your, your father" his cousin shouted out. "What's wrong Asura" Akuru asked with a strange voice. "Your father come look!" Asura and Akuru Rushed to Akuru's house. When they got there they ran inside and saw a mysterious man. "I will kill you both if you don't get out of my way!" The man said with a muffled deep voice.**

******Kirigakure******** no Jutsu (**Hidden Mist Jutsu)******, the man said. A thick fog covered the area. Cough cough! Asura and Akuru could barley see. "Asura I can't see him"********said Akuru, "me neither" replied Asura. BANG!! The man kicked them both and disappeared, they were knocked out. Akuru's mother arrived at home frightened. There's was blood all over the house, and Aramachi, Akuru's father was dead and Akuru and Asura were knocked out on the floor.**

**Aramachi NO!! Kinori, Akuru's mom shouted. The Anbu Black OPPS arrived and Akuru and Asura awoke. Akuru hugged his mother tighter then he ever had before. Asura, Akuru and his mother were all crying. As they were bringing Aramachi's body out of the house, a member of Anbu Was asking Kinori questions. "sniff sniff I'll see you later Akuru" Asura said with a sad voice "I better let my parents know, your father was my fathers brother you know sniff" **

3 Years later in Konoha at the Ninja academy

Okay students, as you all know there's only three days left until you become Genin Huroku sensei explains as the students shout and cheer. But there are still things we must study. "Aww man, come on Huroku sensei it's not fair" the class clown Razou Itachami Complains. The whole class starts to complain and Akuru sits in his seat with a still face.

"How can you just sit there with a straight face during something like this?" Razou shouts at Akuru. "Leave Akuru-Kun alone Razou!" Satame Amache The girl that has a crush on Akuru yells. "Everyone calm down now" Huroku sensei yells. The class begins to become quiet. _"Akuru-Kun is going to be my boyfriend, not yours Satame!" Yuri Matamaho, Satame's rival whispers, _NO MINE NO MINE NO MINE NO MINE!! The girls start screaming at each other "GIRLS BE QUIET!" Huroku sensei shouts again. (Brrrrrrrrrrrrringgggggggg!!) "Class is over see you tomorrow students. "Good bye Akuru-Kun" the two girls say sweetly. (Grrrrrrrr) they growl at each other.

Okay time for class Honors. Huroku sensei begins to list achievements. Most improved….. Shinaruke Fujiyama. The class begins to cheer. Most Accurate….. Akuru Azatake yea!! Akuru-Kun you're the best yea!! Akuru goes up to accept the award without even a small smile. Strongest…….. Konokome Hitomache. yea!! Most skilled in Genjutsu…….Asura Azatake goo Asura and the moment you've all been waiting for, the top of the class, the rookie of the year………………………………….Akuru Azatake yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! you rock Akuru once again Akuru goes to accept his award without a smirk.

After the ceremony Huroku sensei goes to talk to Akuru. "You know, your father would be very proud of you, I mean top of class, that's a very, very high honor. "I know he would". On Akuru's way home people congratulate him. Akuru steps into his house, "Hi mom" Akuru says "hello Honey how was your last day at school?" "Fine I guess" Akuru ran up to his room and looked out his window. "I miss you father I really do but I'LL DESTROY THE MAN WHO KILLED YOU I PROMISE!" As Akuru's mom was cleaning dishes she realized Akuru's report card on the table and read it:

Ninjutsu: A+

Genjutsu: A

Taijutsu: A+

Transformation Jutsu: A+

Clone Jutsu: A

Teachers comments: Akuru is a top grade A student and should rise through the ranks very quickly ,his Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Transformation Jutsu are perfect and his Genjutsu and clone Jutsu are above average.

"Oh my god!" Kinori shouted. "This is fantastic, Akuru why didn't you tell me". "Akuru come down here please"! Akuru rushed down the stairs and his mom congratulated him "I can't believe this report card Akuru, it's outstanding" "Thanks mom" Akuru said with a smile. In fact this was Akuru's First smile of the day. Ever since his father died, he acts sad but not to sad he is very happy a lot of the time but does not know how to show it.

So when he does smile or laugh or cry or pout it has to be something really Nice, funny sad, or boring. The next day Akuru woke up unusually happy and went to go get some ramen. As he was eating, his friend Youkamaru Uka came up to him and they started to talk about the Genin teams. Hey guys! Satame shouted out. "Yea?" Akuru and youkamaru asked. "They are going to announce the Genin teams lets go". They ran there as fast as they could. "Hmm Akuru-Kun seems unusually happy today, (he he) she chuckled he's so cute".


	2. Genin Teams

Naruto gx ep3

Genin teams

Welcome Genin, as you all know today we will be conducting which team you all go to. Your teams will be chosen by what we think will balance you all. There will be 6 Genin team, the list should be ready soon. Until then you may converse upon yourselves. "Hey Razou doesn't Akuru look happy today or am I just freaking out?" Asked Kuyamo Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka's nephew. "You're not going crazy because I think I see it to. "Akuru, why are you so happy today?" asked Youkamaru. "I don't really know why, I guess I'm just happy to finally be a ninja".

30 minuets later….

Ok Genin I have put the list on the wall outside, you may go look. All of the Genin charged to the paper, it read:

Team 1: (Wanizame, Isha (f)), (Kagekame, Arikado (m)), (Kumori, Akane (m)

Team 2: (Hyuuga, Mitsume (m)), (Azatake, Asura (m)), ******(Matamaho, Yuri (f)**

******Team 3: (Shinaruke Fujiyama (m)), (Shinju, Ryu (m)), (**Shizuku, Kikai (f))

Team 4: (Inuzuka, Kuyamo (m)), (Kagai, Hakumei (f)), (******Hitomache, Konokome (m))**

******Team 5: (Itachami, Razou (m)), (Amache, Satame (f)), (Azatake, Akuru (m))**

******Team 6: (Uka, Youkamaru (m)), (Sukiyomi, Maritachi (m)), (Kasamai, Mitsushi (f))**

**"****Ha Ha I get to be on Akuru-kun's team and you don't Yuri!" Satame said. "I don't care I get Asura-chan!" Yuri replied, although she still wished Akuru was on her team. All of the Genin were now waiting in there rooms together for there sensei's to come in. "Hey Akuru-kun what do you think our sensei going to be like?" Satame asked "I'm not sure he's probley really serious about stuff but is still an excellent Shinobi" he replied "I can't believe I'm stuck in a group with you Akuru!" Razou said angrily.**

** "****Why don't you like Akuru-Kun Razou, everyone does?" Satame asked "that's it, everyone likes him and he barley says anything!" Razou replied. "Hakumei likes you Razou" said Satame "yea right if she did she would say something". "NO SHE WOULDENT YOU BIG DOPE, THAT'S HOW GIRLS ARE!" Satame shouted. BANG! She hit Razou right on top of the head. "OUCH! Satame-chan why'd you hit me"? **

**10 mins later**

******Hello my name is Shikamaru Nara ********I'm******** going to be your new Sensei. "Sorry I'm late I was dazed off" he said with a smirk. **


	3. Shikamaru Nara?

Naruto gx ep4

Shikamaru Nara?

First of all I would like to know your names. "Oh pick me, pick me" Satame said anxiously. "Ok you go", "my name is Satame Amache and my style is mostly Genjutsu I want to become a great female medical ninja". Ok that's great, who wants to be next? Razou raised his hand, ok shoot. "My name is Razou Itachami and I will become the greatest ninja alive!" No you wont Razou Akuru-kun will right Akuru-kun? Said Satame. "I dunno I guess?" replied Akuru.

"Oh I've herd about you" said Shikamaru, "your this years rookie of the year, you have a lot of potential, any way tell me what you like to do. "My name is Akuru Azatake and my styles are Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, and yes I am above average in Genjutsu but I wouldn't consider myself a Genjutsu type ninja". Ok tomorrow we will be going on a D rank mission. "What's that?" asks Razou.

"Do you ever listen Razou, it means a low level mission without any potential danger, remember the last day of class they told us we would be doing silly d rank mission such as getting a cat out a tree, loser" replies Akuru. "I should punch you in the face right now!" shouts Razou, "Razou calm down Akuru thank you for the explanation but please do not make fun of your fellow teammates" Shikamaru says to the two.

"Aww man c'mon I don't want to do a stupid mission like that" says Naruto. Razou's like naruto. Always anxious and loud. Shikamaru thinks. "Naruto you loser" says Sasuke". Akuru is like Sasuke. "Yea tell him Sasuke-kun". And Satame is like Sakura. "Oh so you guys are a regular team seven" says Shikamaru. "Umm but Shikamaru-sensei, there isn't a team seven?" "Oh right I guess I'll explain to you guys someday to days just too boring" says Shikamaru.


	4. Real mission at last: C rank mission

Naruto gx ep5

Real mission at last: C rank mission

"Yes! only one more D rank mission until we can sign up for the Chunnin exams" said Razou happily, "yea Razou that's true, except the next chunnin exams are in two weeks, that will be a long wait for some one like you" says Satame , "that's not true Satame-chan I'm not always impatient" replies Razou. "Don't lie Razou name one time that you've been extremely patient"! Explained Satame, "umm ok how about the time we had to capture Mrs. Kyoshi's cat I wanted and than grabbed him" he replied. "What are you talking about, you jumped out and scared him away, and if it wasn't for Akuru-kun jumping in front of the cat we would have failed that mission"!! "You don't have to be so harsh on me Satame-chan" Razou said nervously. "C'mon lets go get Akuru-kun at his house" said Satame. Razou and Satame walked to Akuru's house and a one of Hokage Uzumaki's Shinobi guards jumped down and told the two that Hokage Uzumaki wants there team to come to his office, so they rushed to Akuru's house to pick him up and then paid the Hokage a visit. "Hokage Uzumaki you requested us?" says Satame. "Yes I did" he replied. "Umm we don't know were Shikamaru-sensei is though" says Razou; "he's here waiting for you" replied Hokage Uzumaki. WHAT? They all replied. Shikamaru was sitting on the windowsill as he said "yea I've been waiting all this time it was so boring…." now that you're here lets get this started. Said the Hokage, "I will be giving you all a mission, as you know it will be the final mission until you are allowed to sign up for the chunnin exams, except its not a D-rank mission, it is a C-rank". "YES!!" Shouted Razou, "I've waited so long for a real mission now I can show everyone my awesome skills" he said. "Shut up Razou, your such a loser you wouldn't even have time to do a single hand seal against me" replied Akuru. "Your mission is retrieving a important document, The document was stolen by some low life thugs who don't know any Ninjutsu or gen Jutsu, although I'm guessing they know tai Jutsu you guys shouldn't have a problem with them". "The person that has paid Konoha to retrieve the documents desperately needs them, he lives in a small village on the edge of the fire country that he runs and with those documents lost his village is very vulnerable" explained Hokage Uzumaki.

10 minuets at the front gate of Konoha

"This is a map of the 5 mile area, I marked were the documents are with, thieves den" said Shikamaru "here take a look"

They studied the map there position at the moment was the black dot. They traveled straight forward and in about an hour they reached Koname Bridge. "Oh man my feet are killing me" said Razou. "Everyone be quiet for a second" Shikamaru said "what is it?"Razou said. SWOSH!! SWOSH!! SWOSH!! 3 Ninja jump out of bushes and attack the group, "An ambush" said Shikamaru, "every go back to back" Shikamaru said calmly "Kagemane no _**Jutsu" Shikamaru said with a smirk. "Akuru when I say go use your mythical fire flower" Shikamaru said. "Alright" replied Akuru……………… "Go" shouted Shikamaru as he released his Kagemane. "**_******Katon Housenka! (**Fire Style; Mythical Fire Flower)******" Shouted Akuru. "Satame use your shadow shruken's" Shikamaru said "gotcha" she replied. Satame threw one shruken and said "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (**Shadow Shuriken Clone Skill)******" and twenty of them came out and hit each enemy. "Razou you know what to do" said Shikamaru. "Joroji Kama (**Wind style: Wind Wave Jutsu)". "See when we work together were a great team" said Shikamaru. The last ninja remaining reappeared in front of Razou jumping at him with a kunai "watch out!" screamed Satame.****

__


End file.
